


Bees in Bed: Reunion

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: After a very long day, team RWBY finally makes it to Argus. But their latest challenge is diabolic. Who gets the bed?Takes place in Volume 6, Chapter 7, after dinner. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Bees in Bed: Reunion

"Soooo, who gets the bed?" Ruby looked at the rest of her team. They were crowded into one of the Cotta-Arc guest rooms. It was tastefully decorated, with an en suite. But it was sized for a couple, not four people.

  
Blake was just grateful they didn't have to also stuff Nora in the room. She and Ren had the other guest suite, and Jaune and Oscar were sleeping in Adrian's room. Maria had already fallen asleep in one of the easy chairs. And Qrow was _theoretically_ sleeping on the couch. Ruby had expressed her doubts about that earlier.

  
Shrugging, Yang said, "I'm fine with the floor."

  
"Me too." After years of sleeping in the rough, Blake was still faintly surprised when she actually got to sleep in a bed. That feeling had faded somewhat during her time at Beacon and Menagerie, but it was back in full force now. Amazing what a few days in the wilds could do.

  
Ruby looked over at Weiss. "Bed's all yours."

  
"Don't be ridiculous. It's a huge bed. I can take one side, and you can take the other."

  
Yang laughed. "Be careful, Weiss. Ruby's a blanket thief."

  
"I am not!"

  
Setting up her sleeping bag in a corner, Blake just listened. Enjoying the sounds of her team again.

  
"I dunno, sis. I remember you taking my security blanket, and never giving it back." Yang grinned at Weiss. "She started wearing it around like a cloak."

  
"Well, you said I could I borrow it!"

  
"That's not how I remember it."

  
"Your memory is- nefarious! And stuff!"

  
Yang shook her head, starting setting her sleeping bag up. Kind of in the way, since there wasn't much floorspace. Unless...

  
"You can sleep over here, Yang. That way, we won't trip over you in the middle of the night." Blake shifted her sleeping bag against the wall, pointed next to her.

  
"Ruby and Weiss won't, but you'd have to crawl over me to get out."

  
"Yeah, what if Blake gets a midnight craving for that leftover tuna casserole?" Ruby was digging though her pack for her toothbrush and pajamas.

  
Pulling out her own toiletry bag, Weiss said, "If you three keep fighting about it, she'll be able to get her midnight snack before we go to bed." She started for the en suite. "Can we just go to sleep?"

  
Yang shrugged, moved her sleeping bag over. Still keeping her distance. As Ruby went off to brush her teeth, Blake edged closer to Yang. Said, quietly. "It's okay, Yang. I only wake up in the middle of the night if I have a nightmare. And I haven't had any in a while."

  
Sitting down, digging through her saddlebags, Yang said, almost inaudibly. "Mine have gotten worse."

  
Blake crouched down, looked at her friend. Not willing to even pretend to look through her bag. "Can I help?"

  
She kept rooting through her pack, pulling out sleepwear. Focusing on that. Blake knew that she'd heard her, but it didn't seem like Yang was ignoring her. Just thinking over her question. Yang looked up, made eye contact. "I don't know. It's stuff from Beacon. And Raven. And everything Jinn told us." She shook her head. "It just... keeps piling up."

  
Reaching out her hand to Yang's hair, Blake watched her friend's face carefully. She didn't flinch away when Blake stroked her hair. Like Blake was afraid she would, after their talk in the shed. Leaned into it, even. But Blake didn't know what to say. Didn't know if there was anything to say.

  
Ruby came back into the bedroom, yawning. Dropping her hand, Blake kept looking at Yang. Patted the space that was between their sleeping bags. Yang nodded, and shifted her sleeping bag over to close the distance.

* * *

The lights were out, the curtains were drawn to keep out the glare of the streetlights. Weiss and Ruby had dropped off as soon as they crawled into bed. It had been a _very_ long day. Having turned off the light, Blake padded back to her sleeping bag. Yang was sitting up on hers, letting Blake slip by.

  
Knowing that Yang was probably just seeing blackness, Blake tapped her shoulder as she sat down on her own sleeping bag. "I'm in."

  
Yang nodded, laid down. Facing Blake, or at least the sound of her voice. She held out her new arm.

  
After squirming into her own sleeping bag, Blake took Yang's hand. It still felt odd to her, even beyond the different construction. And she finally realized why. Yang always felt warm. Her new arm, for all that it was the latest Atlas tech, was set on a normal temperature. It wasn't that it was cold. Just not as warm as the rest of Yang. She wondered if that bothered her.

  
Squeezing Yang's hand, Blake asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about anything?"

  
She shook her head. "I just- where could I even start?"

  
Blake knew the feeling. Overwhelmed, drowning in your own decisions and new information. Not sure where you were headed. But... wasn't that what Yang always did? Living day to day? "One day at a time?"

  
"Its... harder now." Yang dropped her eyes. "I can't just forget about what happened at Beacon." Her grip tightened, Blake hearing the faint whine of servos at the action. "And I thought finding Raven would help. Knowing Ozpin's secrets. Ozma's."

  
"Do you think your mom will come back?"

  
Yang shook her head. "Raven hasn't changed since she left my dad. Or if she has, she only got worse."

  
She'd stopped calling Raven her mother, Blake noticed. Whenever Yang mentioned her mom now, she always meant Summer. Blake hadn't met Raven yet, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't enjoy the experience if she did. Yang and Weiss had told her about their time in the Branwen camp, and their expressions had told her at least as much as their words. Yang had been hopeful back at Beacon, when she first mentioned Raven to Blake. She had wanted to find her, ask her why she left. Hoping for a good reason, something that justified her leaving. Wanting to meet her, to see the woman who gave birth to her. But all that was gone during Yang's recounting. Yang had met Raven, and hadn't gotten the answers she wanted.

  
And Weiss - she hadn't talked much. Let Yang tell the story, just filling in her own role. But when she had talked, her tone was close to how she'd spoken about the White Fang back at Beacon. _After_ she'd known Blake had been a member. Still harsh, but with a leashed hostility. Glancing at Yang as she spoke, trying not to go too far. Even after meeting Raven, hearing what she had to say, Weiss still thought of her as an enemy. And Weiss had met with Blake's parents and Ilia just a few days ago. Had chatted happily, hugged Blake's mother, discussed opportunities for Faunus Rights with Blake's father. Drew at least one smile out of Ilia. _Ilia_. Smiling. **At a Schnee**. Weiss was not the problem here.

  
After a long pause, Yang went on. "She could come back. Could open a portal to Qrow. Or me. But I don't think she will."

  
Just keep running. Like Blake was afraid she'd do, if the going got rough. Just turn and leave, run away again. Keep running, until no one knew her name anymore. Blake tried to imagine if she had Raven's Semblance. Be able to open a portal to anyone you'd been close to. She could have run away from Adam when things first got bad. Could have run back to him in a moment of weakness at Beacon. Could have returned to Yang, filled with guilt, instead of trying to stop the White Fang plot at Haven. Raven's Semblance could be as much of a curse as Qrow's. Knowing that you could return to any of your old mistakes in an instant, stare them in the face. Be unable to fix anything.

  
Blake shook herself a bit. Tried to shift the subject, buoy Yang's spirits. "My mom really liked meeting you. And everyone. But she still won't stop talking about you." Blake caught a faint smile on Yang's face, kept talking. "Before it was 'when can I meet Yang?', and it turned into 'when can I see Yang again?' And a lot of compliments on your hair. She loves playing with my hair, but she hates having long hair."

  
"It's kind of a pain. But I don't mind." Yang played with a lock of her hair.

  
"I don't think I've even seen you put it in braids. Or anything. A ponytail, maybe."

  
"I... really never learned to do it myself. And letting someone else do it..."

  
"Weiss could show you all the fancy stuff. I could show you the basics, at least."

  
Yang snorted. "Aren't we a little old for hair-braiding parties?"

  
"Wait, what?" Blake screwed up her face. "Those exist?"

  
"Yeah. Someone I knew at Signal had them at least once a month."

  
"Oh. Ilia was the only other kid my age. Did I miss out?"

  
Shrugging, Yang said. "I never went."

  
They stopped talking as Weiss rolled over to her other side. Muttering to herself, but apparently still sound asleep. Blake shifted as close to Yang as she could, still holding her new hand. Pulled it up to her face, pressed her cheek against it. Stopped herself from kissing the back of Yang's hand. Too far, too fast. Blake opened her mouth, suddenly struck by the need to tell Yang that she'd missed her. But-

  
_ I did miss her. Because I left her._

  
_ Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_ I need to make it up to her. I need to protect her._

  
_ I can't. There's so much I can't protect her from. And she doesn't want my help._

  
_ She does. She asked for my help._

  
Blake forced herself to look at Yang. Her eyes were still open, and she might be able to see Blake's outline, at least. She was smiling. Not her grin when she punned, or her adrenaline rush smile. Just a small, trusting smile. Yang shifted closer, groping out with her other hand. Finding the tips of Blake's top ears, and tracing a gentle line down the side of her face. Freeing her other hand, and holding Blake's face between her hands. Leaned forward, and touched foreheads with her. "I'm glad you came back."

  
Closing her eyes, Blake tried not to start crying. Held onto Yang's strong arms, able to feel the seam between Yang's flesh and her prosthetic. _My fault. _

  
_ No. Adam's fault. Yang's choice. My hero._

  
She managed to force words out. "I wanted to." She swallowed. "I missed you."

  
Yang didn't tense up, like she'd been expecting. Just kept holding her. After a long pause, Yang said, "I missed us."

  
_Was there still an 'us'? Or did I ruin that too?_

  
Blake inwardly sighed. _I'm lying here, cradled in Yang's arms, and I'm wondering if there's still an us? Of course there is. It's just different._ She asked, "What's next?"

  
"Tomorrow." Yang let go of her head, tracing a path down her neck and arm. Took Blake's hand again. "We don't have a deadline."

  
"See you in the morning, Yang."

  
"Good night, Blake."

* * *

When Blake opened her eyes again, it was still dark. 'Dark', at least, given her night vision. Yang had let go of her hand, and Blake looked over. Ruby was crouched by Yang's side, eyes wet. Yang was fumbling around, trying to find the zipper of her sleeping bag in the dark, and murmuring. "It's okay, Ruby. I'm here. I'm here."

  
Blake could already see that there wasn't going to be enough room. Yang was still mostly asleep, and was probably thinking of Ruby as a scared little kid. Blake reached over and put Yang's hand on her sleeping bag's zipper. Then started unzipping her own.

  
Even half-asleep in the dark, Yang picked up quick. She unzipped her sleeping bag and opened it up. And rolled into the center, pulling Ruby down to where she had been sleeping. Yang wrapped her arms around her sister, and kept talking quietly to her. Blake slipped onto Yang's sleeping bag, and spread her own open sleeping bag over the three of them. Not as warm as it had been, but now she had Yang for heat. Blake nestled up against Yang's back, feeling the vibrations of her voice. Heard the slight hiccuping of Ruby's crying, slowly fading away.

  
When her sister was breathing evenly again, Yang said, "I love you, Ruby."

  
"Love you too." Ruby's response was muddled, already falling back to sleep.

  
Blake kept quiet. She didn't want to intrude. More than she already had.

  
But Yang looked over her shoulder at her. Smiled and mouthed, 'thank you.' Shifted a bit, trying not to drown Blake in her hair.

  
Blake gathered up Yang's hair, moved it out of her way. Curled up again, warming her hands against Yang's back. After Menagerie, everything seemed cold. She knew Mantle was going to be even worse than Argus, and wasn't looking forward to it. Apart from everything else she wasn't looking forward to. The stories Ilia had told her...

  
_Tomorrow_, she told herself._ Sleep now_.

  
Blake closed her eyes again. Listened to Ruby start to snore again. Lulled by Yang's heartbeat, Blake dropped off too.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know why I bother."

  
Hearing Weiss' voice, Blake opened her eyes a sliver. Peered up at Weiss in her nightgown, standing over the three of them, and shaking her head. Dawn was peeking through the window.

  
"I can tell you're awake, Blake. I can see you smiling."

  
"Just having good dreams, Weiss." She snuggled closer to Yang.

  
"And talking in your sleep, too."

  
Blake opened her eyes, actually looking at Weiss. Who did have a smile on her face. _I did miss Weiss. I bet she missed us too._

  
"You can squeeze in too."

  
"Beds are just decorative. No one actually sleeps in them." She delivered it in the finest tones of sarcasm. But as Weiss said it, she was crouching down. Slid under the sleeping bag, next to Ruby. Ruby stirred in her sleep, threw an arm over Weiss. Blake couldn't see Weiss' face anymore, but her squeak of surprise was very revealing. "Dolt."

  
Still smiling, Blake closed her eyes. Team RWBY was finally together again. Not just Ruby, and Weiss, and Yang, and herself. But an actual team again. Just a couple more hours, and they'd have to get back to work. But for now... more sleep.


End file.
